celebration_at_the_movies_in_motionfandomcom-20200215-history
Clubhouse At The Movies - Selena
Clubhouse At The Movies - Selena is a Clubhouse At The Movies Series by 4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision, and WGBH Boston. This DVD uses the same movie arrangments are released on DVD. Plot In 1961, a young Abraham Quintanilla and his band "The Dinos" are rejected by a white restaurant owner for an audition due to their "Whites Only" policy. They then perform to a Mexican audience at a nightclub called "Lerma's", but a riot ensues when they sing "We Belong Together" and the band is forced to flee. In 1981, Abraham is married to Marcela Samora and now has three kids. When his daughter Selena (Rebecca Lee Meza) sings with him while he is playing the guitar one day, he is amazed by her singing voice and decides to manage a band called "Selena y los Dinos" with Selena as the lead singer, and his son A.B. (Rafael Tamayo, Jacob Vargas) on bass, and his other daughter Suzette (Victoria Elena Flores, Jackie Guerra) on drums. He soon opens a restaurant and there Selena sings in front of the customers, and is warmly received. Unfortunately, the Quintanilla family goes bankrupt and loses the restaurant. They move to Corpus Christi, Texas to live with Abraham's brother. There, Selena performs at a carnival and is poorly received, but one day, while the family is on the beach, Marcela hears a song on the radio and teaches Selena about a rhythm called Cumbia, which helps her and her band become more popular. In 1989, Selena (now played by Jennifer Lopez) surprises her father when she wears and creates her first bustier. He gets upset, but Selena convinces him that "it's a cool thing." Selena meets a guitarist, Chris Perez, who after joining the band, develops a friendship with her. Abraham does not approve of Chris after his former rock band members trash a hotel suite even though he greatly helped in making music for the band. While Selena performs in Monterrey, Mexico, the crowd gets wild. Selena calms them down by singing her hit "Como La Flor". Chris and Selena's friendship grew into love and when Abraham catches them hugging on their tour bus, the Big Bertha, he fires Chris from the band and harshly threatens a heartbroken Selena that if she continues seeing him, he will disband the Dinos. Selena and Chris continue seeing each other behind Abraham's back, but soon Selena becomes tired and tells Chris that she wants to marry him right away. In 1992, Selena and Chris elope secretly, but their marriage soon makes headlines on the radio. Selena goes to see her father, but he tells her that he is glad she did what she did, only wanting what was best for her (while at the same time tearfully confessing that he doesn't know how to let her go); also on the verge of tears herself, Selena comforts him. Chris is accepted into the Quintanilla family and returns to being the guitarist for Los Dinos. During one of Selena's live performances, Jose Behar (the head of EMI Latin) and his music associates tell Abraham that they want to make an English language album for Selena. In 1994, Selena opens her first boutique called "Selena Etc.", which her fan-club president Yolanda Saldivar manages, and her album Selena Live! wins a Grammy Award for Best Mexican-American album. As 1995 begins, she starts recording her crossover album, and Saldivar gives her a friendship ring, lying that it was only from her when it was really a gift from Selena's staff and her. Later, Selena finds out from her father that Yolanda was stealing money from the fan club and a lot of business records have gone missing. On March 9, Abraham, Selena, and Suzette confront Yolanda about the evidence, but she denies taking anything from Selena at all. Selena continues to achieve fame and her concert at the Houston Astrodome on February 26 attracts a record breaking crowd of 65,000. However, just one month later, on March 31, she is murdered by Saldivar. Saldivar is later arrested after a brief standoff while Selena's fans, friends, and family are left grieving over her death. The film ends with footage of the real Selena while the song "Dreaming of You" plays. Contents #FBI Warning #4Kids Entertainment, Jim Hensons Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, & Macrovision logos #The Little Rascals Save the Day - On Demand & Digital HD Trailer #Recess Stories! Trailer For Original Comedy Series For Kids #Fun Size Trailer HD #Kids' CBC 2014-2015 Trailer #Emmet Otter's Jugband Christmas Trailer #ANNIE - Official Trailer #2 (2014) HD Jamie Foxx, Cameron Diaz #DVD Menu #WGBH Boston TV Logo #Clubhouse At The Movies Opening Logo (Just For Kids Video Version) #Clubhouse At The Movies Intro (Don't Forget To Watch The Movies {1996 Sesame Street policy trailer}) #Selena (Full Movie & Deleted Scences) Long Version #End Credits #Deluxe Digital Studios DVD logo #Macrovision logo 1990s (DVD version) HQ/HD Gallery IMG_20190321_131944.jpg IMG_20190321_131947.jpg IMG_20190321_132539.jpg IMG_20190411_112602.jpg IMG_20190411_112748.jpg IMG_20190411_112801.jpg IMG_20190411_120141.jpg IMG_20190411_123217.jpg IMG_20190411_123231.jpg IMG_20190411_133046.jpg IMG_20190411_133056.jpg IMG_20190411_133843.jpg IMG_20190411_133856.jpg IMG_20190411_133906.jpg IMG_20190411_133926.jpg IMG_20190411_133958.jpg IMG_20190411_134000.jpg IMG_20190411_135707.jpg IMG_20190411_135717.jpg IMG_20190411_135733.jpg IMG_20190411_135804.jpg IMG_20190411_140201.jpg IMG_20190411_140227.jpg IMG_20190411_140301.jpg IMG_20190411_140324.jpg IMG_20190411_140358.jpg Video Category:Clubhouse At The Movies DVD Category:F.Y.E. Category:4Kids Entertainment, Jim Henson Productions, Deluxe Digital Studios, Viz Video, Macrovision & WGBH Boston Category:DeviantART